


Dear Rabbit

by ShippingAllShips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sorta slash but not really, mentioning of other cage-mates, tagging as couple anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you. I don’t mean to hurt you, you know that, right? I don’t mean to, it just happens.” He said, tightening his grip on Sam. “I-I don’t know what comes over me. It’s like I’m possessed."</p>
<p>Based on the song by Young Heretics. Go listen to it to feel the ambiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> And instead of writing on other fics, I procrastinate and write this. Listening to the song on repeat to write this with the correct feel was a bad idea. It's been stuck in my head for days.

The cold wind blew fiercely through the frozen tundra that was the cage, with snow that came up to his vessel’s knees and a never ending blizzard that left his limbs numb and wings slightly frozen. But he ignored the dull ache at the base of his shoulders, signaling the overuse of his wings, flying lower to the snow banks to search for Sam.

He had been pursuing him since he had spotted him hours ago, with Michael baring down on him with all the righteous fury of an archangel, and had acted on impulse. He had dive bomb, ignoring them both and going straight for Michael’s unoccupied vessel, ripping his chest cavity open with one swift swipe before the other angel noticed. It worked; he turned his attention away from Sam and came shrieking at him. The resulting fight was bloody.

As if on cue, he saw a tiny speck moving in the whiteness. He landed right in front of him, kicking up snow with his wings and successfully stopping Sam in his tracks.

His vessel skidded to a halt, stumbling slightly and falling into the snow. He sat there, arms wrapped around himself and panting heavily, puffs of cloud coming out of his mouth with each freezing breath.

Sam’s eyes were fixed on him, taking in the sight of Adam’s long dried blood on his hands, and already healing wounds from his and Michael’s fight. His lip had long since stopped bleeding where Michael had punched him and knocked them against his teeth, and he could feel a few feathers were missing from his lower wings, most likely ripped out.

He tilted his head and Sam flinched, scurrying backwards in the snow and shaking from both fright and cold.

“No.” he managed to whimper out, voice hoarse from the lack of use. He froze when Lucifer straddled his legs, arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him into a gentle embrace. Six wings wrapped around them, blocking out the blizzard and trapping the warmth of their bodies.

“Shh.” Lucifer whispered in his ear, running his fingers through Sam’s hair. It was soft, reminding him of the grass of Eden, and smelled faintly of strawberries. He laid his cheek against his hair, rubbing against the strands. “It’s okay. I've got you.”

Sam was still shaking, remembering only a few days ago when Lucifer had caught him. He had started off similar to how he was now, embracing Sam, shielding him from the cold, and from Michael’s view. It had quickly turned sour and Sam had ran.

He struggled against Lucifer, only making him tighten his grip. “No, don’t go.” He whispered into Sam’s hair and nearly crushing them together. Sam was finding it hard to breathe.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Sam reassured him, bringing his shaking hands up to wrap around Lucifer’s waist. He lightly brushed against the razor sharp feathers, cutting the back of his fingers, and began to gently rub circles against Lucifer’s hip bone.

They stayed like that for a while, listening to the wind and snow hit Lucifer’s wings, until Lucifer spoke again.

“I love you. I don’t mean to hurt you, you know that, right? I don’t mean to, it just happens.” He said, tightening his grip on Sam. “I-I don’t know what comes over me. It’s like I’m possessed.”

Sam stopped rubbing his hip, carefully removing his hands as dread began to fill him.

“I’ll protect you, I want let anyone hurt you. I’ll keep you safe; you’re safe with me.” Lucifer said, sounding more frantic with each word. Sam slowly began to ease Lucifer off of his lap and part his wings, allowing the cold wind into their warm sanctuary.

Lucifer’s hand shot out and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him back into his embrace and closing his wings around them once more. “Stay, you’re safe.” He said, raising his head to look Sam in the eyes.

Sam shivered when he saw the darkness lurking within them and felt Lucifer’s nails began to dig into his wrist. Too late to run this time.

 

Lucifer looked at the blood on his hands, horror and dread pooling in his gut. Sam was gone, again. Ran into the frozen waste land, just to escape him.

He tightened his hands into fights, feeling sick at what he had just done. He hadn't meant it, he thought, standing up and shaking the icicles from his wings. He stretched them before taking flight, heading in the direction he thought Sam had went in.

He knew Sam would understand, once he found him and explained.


End file.
